mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1110 - Wizards of the Lost Kingdom
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie A young novice wizard named Simon joins forces with an aging warrior to regain control of his kingdom from the evil sorcerer Shurka. *This movie had previously been a RiffTrax presentation, but it is no longer available on the RiffTrax website. The episode Host segments Prologue: Max is writing in his TV's diary about his unrequited love for Kinga when he finds a strange slot to insert a key he had found. It opens a chamber to reveal a large mechanical creature that seems to consider Max as its master. When Jonah asks what's happening, Max locks the chamber and drops the tube on Jonah to start the opening re-enactment. Segment One: The Invention Exchange. Jonah offers the perfect way to escape awkward conversations - Verbal Smoke Bombs. Kinga's invention is the Sponsor Clock, with corporate endorsements every hour on the hour, like Motel 6-o'clock and 7-11 o'clock (which is both 7 and 11). Segment Two: Jonah (still busy with his spacesuit) and the Bots wonder exactly how Kor, the warrior from the movie, managed to get himself called "Conqueror". Segment Three: Tom, dressed as Simon, tries his hands at necromancy to raise a zombie army (portrayed by multiple Crows) but can't seem to succeed. Jonah, dressed as Kor, arrives to encourage him with a rousing musical number. Segment Four: Jonah and the Bots read some fan letters. Kinga is disgusted at the approval that her captives are getting from the youth of America, so she sends Movie Sign to the SOL. Segment Five: Jonah markets a playset toy based on the Suicide Caves scene in the movie. Kinga ominously tells Max that Jonah's misery isn't over yet... there's still the sequel! 'Stinger: '''Shurka screams in rage when his scrying pool explodes and splashes water at him. Notes * Jonah's playset toy in the final host segment seems to be inspired by the Fright Zone playset from Mattel's He-Man and the Masters of the Universe toy line. They both feature a barren tree, rocky terrain and a dragon puppet. Obscure references * ''"Dragon's Lair beckons you to press play." : is a 1983 arcade video game about a bumbling knight venturing through a haunted castle in order to slay the dragon who lives below it. It was noteworthy for having hand-drawn animation instead of pixels for its graphics. It does not actually use Jonah's line, however. * "Scorpion vs Sub Zero! Fight!" :The names of two ninjas from the martial arts game series . * "Oh yeah! Kool Aid!" :In 80's commercials for drink mix, the mascot , an ambulatory pitcher with a face, would crash through a wall yelling "Oh yeah!" to deliver the drink to thirsty kids. * "For dry, itchy red eyes..." :Said in a monotone voice mimicking 's performance in commercials for Clear Eyes eye drops. * "Avoid the Noid, son." :The is a mischievous mascot of , primarily used in the 1980s, who would attempt to ruin pizzas. "Avoid the Noid" was Domino's slogan during that period. * "Castlevania: The Lost Levels." :Jonah's double reference to the 1986 video game , about a whip-wielding hero intent on slaying Dracula, and , the original, Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 (the game released in America as SMB2 was a previously unrelated game reworked to star the cast of Super Mario Bros.). Both games have a reputation for their high difficulty. * "The Wizard of Speed and Time of the Lost Kingdom!" : was a 1988 movie (adapted from a 1979 short) about a struggling special effects artist. Steve Brodie appears as a studio exec. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson